


What he wants

by Odds_Evens



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: But not much plot either, Cock Piercing, Hipster Hanzo, M/M, Not quite PWP, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Throat Bulge, Unsafe Sex, big dick McCree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 17:18:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9195815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odds_Evens/pseuds/Odds_Evens
Summary: "I was waiting for a friend." Hanzo answers, looking at the stranger through lidded eyes. "But it seems I have been... stood up.""His loss." The cowboy practically purrs.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [malevolentmango](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malevolentmango/gifts).



> I blame the McHanzo NSFW discord. (And by blame I mean thank)

Things had changed drastically for Hanzo since his meeting with his brother nearly six months ago. He'd fled Japan that same night, but he couldn't escape Genji's words. And it had been Genji. The dragons proved that.

He left Japan that same night, resuming his nomadic lifestyle to keep safe. No matter where he went, Genji's letters still found him. Every so often they would contain stories of Genji's friends and their attempts to make the world a better place. Other times the letters would contain stories of their childhood, as if Genji were still trying to convince him of his identity.

After a letter contained the story of Genji returning home with his ears pierced at age 16 and the punishment that followed, Hanzo made a decision.

It was silly, something that risked infection, and had no purpose outside of aesthetics.

He did it anyway while hiding out in Numbani.

A letter was waiting for him when he returned to his hotel, praising him for the jump.

He went back the following night to get the bridge of his nose pierced. And a few more in the weeks following.

In Hanzo's first and only response to his brother's letters, he told Genji to put him in touch with his friends.

That's how he ended up in a bar in Gibraltar, hair styled into an undercut and bun, wearing new clothes and bow stowed away in a guitar case by his feet. His contact was going to meet him here, but had failed to specify a time. Four different men had come up and begun a conversation with him, but he'd shoo'd them away with a glare after realizing they were nothing more then a drunk local.

Hanzo may have been in the middle of a year long dry spell, but he still had his standards. Those men had met none of them.

"Well howdy, darling. Aren't you a tall drink of water?"

Not the first pickup line he'd heard today. Not the worst either, but still annoying. With a silent eye roll, Hanzo turned in his seat to check out the man seated next to him.

Correction, the cowboy seated next to him.

The man wore an honest to god stetson on his head, bullet casings tied around it as decoration. A red and white flannel shirt hugged his biceps beautifully, with his left sleeve rolled up to show off a unique looking prosthetic. The angle doesn't allow Hanzo to check out the man's pants (unfortunately), but the cowboy boots on his feet are a nice touch. They even have spurs.

What in the world?

The cowboy is grinning by the time Hanzo's eyes wander back up to the man's face, making Hanzo flush in embarrassment over being caught. "What's a beautiful face like yours doing sitting here all alone?"

That wasn't the code phrase Genji had instructed him to listen for, and once again Hanzo swallows back his disappointment. He'd been here hours already, ever since the bar had opened in the afternoon. Perhaps Genji's friends hadn't wanted a murderer in their midst? Perhaps Genji had been playing him the entire time?

No. Genji would never do that. Even at his cruelest, Genji was never the type to deceive and play around. He preferred to be direct in his insults and attacks. He knew how to hurt, and this was not how he would go about it.

Well, if Genji's friends were avoiding him, there was no reason for Hanzo to waste his day waiting for them.

"I was waiting for a friend." Hanzo answers, looking at the stranger through lidded eyes. "But it seems I have been... stood up."

"His loss." The cowboy practically purrs. "Let me buy you a drink, mister...?"

The other men hadn't met Hanzo's standards. But this one might. He extends his hand. "Call me Shin."

"Jesse McCree."

\---

One drink has blended into more, enough for Hanzo to lose count and develop significantly more then a light buzz. To his surprise, Jesse is both entertaining and suave, making him laugh and then blush in between stories of his youth in America. Hanzo exchanges a few carefully edited stories of life in Japan in between trying to make sense of Jesse's hand on his thigh.

"Hold my seat, darling? Nature's calling."

Jesse can also be crude and unrefined but there's something honest about it. Or perhaps its the alcohol. Either way, Hanzo blames the alcohol for what he does next.

His brother's letters urged him to act how he wished, to do things that brought him joy and amusement.

Right now? Hanzo wanted to fuck the cowboy in a dirty bar bathroom where anyone could walk in and find them.

The surprise in Jesse's eyes as Hanzo enters the bathroom and locked the door behind him sends a thrill to his chest.

"Shin? What're you doing..."

Hanzo disregards Jesse's hand on his less then hidden revolver, choosing instead to walk gracefully toward him, pressing them chest to chest until Jesse's back is against the wall of a stall. Thankfully the bathroom is empty apart from the two of them.

"You can say no, but I hope you will not."

Jesse's throat jumps with worry, eyes glued to Hanzo's. "Well I reckon I don't right know what I'd be saying no to."

"Let me give you a hint."

He slides down to his knees, his jeans parted on the tiled surface as his hands settle onto Jesse's belt buckle. He chuckles at the acronym before looking up at the cowboy. "Well?"

"Aww hell."

"Is that a no?"

In answer, Jesse grabs Hanzo's hair, pulling it free of the bun and tugging it softly so Hanzo is looking up at him. "You're a goddam angel sent to tempt me, ain't ya?"

"I do not think angels are the ones sent to tempt."

Jesse's lips pull up into a grin, eyes dark with lust. "Never was one for religion anyhow. Like sinnin too much." He lets go of Hanzo's hair, hand running down to cup his cheek softly. "Go on, then."

With that, Hanzo undoes Jesse's belt and pants, pulling at them just enough to get at Jesse's underwear, mouthing at the growing bulge but not pulling it free.

Jesse lets out a soft groan above him, his metal hand grasping at the smooth stall behind him, flesh hand tangled in Hanzo's hair once more, tugging gently, trying to get the other man to move. Hanzo ignores the hints with a grin, tasting Jesse's pre cum through the thin material of the boxers, soaking them further with his spit. He licks down his length, surprised when he feels something hard underneath the material.

Curious, he finally pulls off enough to tug Jesse's boxers down, freeing his well endowed member. The size of it surprises him at first, much larger then anyone he's been with before. He'd always assumed American porn stars were an anomaly but perhaps not?

Second, he noticed the set of six barbell piercings shining proudly along the underside of Jesse's dick. He ran his thumb along one, grinning to himself as Jesse's breath hitched in his throat, his hips thrusting forward from the stimulation.

"Holy hell..."

And to think, he hadn't even started yet.

Hanzo takes Jesse's dick in hand, slowly dragging his hand from base to head, then twisting and pulling back down. His lips pepper soft kisses along his length, touching the head only once his hand has pulled Jesse's foreskin down, freeing the shiny tip. He licks at the slit, tasting Jesse's saltiness once again, humming softly at the taste.

Jesse groans above him. "Now if you don't stop teasing I'll..."

Hanzo pulls away, grinning up at him. "You'll what?"

Jesse's hand tightens in Hanzo's hair, sending sparks of wonderful pain along his skin. "I'll do something."

"By all means."

Hanzo opens his lips wide, sucking on Jesse's thick head messily, letting his spit slick down his length as his hand continues to pump him, his mouth focusing only on his tip, tongue circling his foreskin, licking at his slit and lips tightening as he pulls free. When he opens his mouth again, Jesse holds his head still and thrust forward, making Hanzo gag as his dick hits the back of his throat.

"S-sorry."

"Don't be." Hanzo growls, looking up at Jesse with dark eyes. "Again."

Jesse groans deep in his chest, metal hand coming down to caress Hanzo's face, thumb running along his slick lower lip almost lovingly. Hanzo blinks, and suddenly Jesse's grip turns possessive, hand in his hair tightening again, and thumb sliding along his cheek to pull his lips open.

"Open wide, darling."

Hanzo does, and Jesse pushes his head forward, hips thrusting up into the warm cavern of his mouth. Prepared for it, Hanzo controls his gag, right hand clenched along Jesse's thigh, holding on as Jesse fucks his mouth roughly.

"Holy shit! Unf! You're so fucking tight! So good!"

Hanzo can't do anything but take it, legs squirming as his pants begin to feel too tight, drool running down his chin and onto his clothes as Jesse uses his face for his pleasure. Absently, Hanzo feels his neck with his free hand, brain practically frying as he realizes he can feel Jesse's thickness in his throat.

He groans and the vibration does it for Jesse, his hips sputtering as he begins to shoot down Hanzo's throat. He pulls out in time to shoot the rest onto Hanzo's face, the other man squeezing his eyes shut just in time.

When Hanzo opens his eyes again, Jesse is breathing hard, looking down at him with a stupid grin on his face. "Damn... Now that's a beautiful sight."

"I'm sure." There's no venom in Hanzo's voice, despite his best attempt at sounding cross. He thumbs a streak of white off his cheek, licking it off his thumb as he maintains eye contact with the cowboy.

The high pitched whine that escapes Jesse's throat is like music to Hanzo's ears. With a grin, the archer stands, pressing himself against the taller man, his still hard length pressed against Jesse's leg for his to feel. "Now... is that all you've got?"

Jesse grins at him, a hand on the back of Hanzo's neck. "Not a chance."


End file.
